·Ặpυεsтα·
by ScaleneCandy
Summary: ..::Bien dicen que todo comienza por algo, ¿no? En este caso ellos empezaron jugando con una simple apuesta::...
1. ·Día 0·

**Disclaimer: TD series **no **me pertenece, esto lo hago sin fines de lucro porque estoy aburrida y blah, blah, blah...**

_**Holass a los que clickearon mal y por error están en este fic y quizás leyendo esto!**_** Y si no te arrepentiste aún y en verdad leerás esto unas breves cosillas :)**

**·Nota» **Ya están los chaps contados, así que es imposible que pueda dejar tirada/abandonada esta historia :)

**·Aclaración****» **Es un **AU (**Universo Alterno**) **y los 'campistas' pertenecen todos al instituto. Los chaps estarán puestos como 'Día 1', 'Día 2', etc, así que sólo serán 8 capítulos ya que este se cuenta como 'Día 0' =D. Habrá Cx**DxG**xT más que nada, y quizás alguna otra si llegan a pedir :) y todo lo que se verá sera en el instituto. **No hay advertencias especifícas... aún... Rated K+ por las dudas y al menos por este chapter.**

**·Nota Extra********» **Esta historia se puede relacionar con mi OneShot de ·Ťuтσя· y con los otros que publique luego que son de la misma temática pero mostrando cosas diferentes de la historia, tipo otros puntos de vista o escenas (:

**Sin nada más con que retrasarlos... ¡A Leer! **

* * *

**·D**ía **0·**

Y ahí estaba, intentando hacer ese trabajo de historia. Se distraía mucho, demasiado. Con cualquier ventana del Messenger se distraía y se ponía a conversar, con cualquier aviso o etiqueta en el facebook también pero eso no era necesario, tan sólo por ocio se metía en los perfiles de la gente, riéndose mayoritariamente de ese nerd, _Doris_. Rió al ver las fotos en donde estaban pero al sentir una mano apoyarse en su hombro un escalofrío lo recorrió, supuestamente a esas horas en la biblioteca de su instituto no debería haber nadie ya que todos estaban en clase o si acaso en algún club, práctica o en su casa, ¿Qué demonios debía saber él?

No giró su cabeza para saber quien lo estaba tocando pero se relajó al instante que vio el reflejo de la persona gracias a la vieja pantalla del monitor, esa que más de una vez insultó y por la cual se quejó por no ser de plasma o LCD.

— ¿Te asuste?— Preguntó la chica mientras con la otra mano sostenía una botella de Coca—Cola Zero y al poco tiempo después le daba un sorbo por el sorbete (pajilla, pajita, o como le llamen ustedes).

— ¿Te crees capaz de asustarme?— Enarcó una ceja, intentando disimular aquella 'sorpresa' que sintió antes.

— ¿La verdad? Sí –respondió con picardía a la vez que le pasaba la botella a Duncan, el cual la recibía gustoso

—Ja, eso crees tú. –Su sonrisa era burlona mientras cerraba con disimulo sus cuentas en la computadora y luego se levantada de ahí. —Hagamos una apuesta… —Se paró enfrente de ella, Gwen sólo tuvo que levantar un poco su cabeza para verle de frente ya que él era más alto que ella aunque no fuese demasiado.

—Te escucho –dijo si dudar mientras veía a Duncan tomar la Coca. Ambos rieron al mismo momento que notaron aquel beso indirecto más no dijeron nada.

—Haremos equipos para las bromas como siempre hacemos pero— hizo una leve pausa a la vez que hacia un gesto con su mano libre —esta vez quien logre asustar a más gente en esta semana tendrá la razón –explicó orgulloso. La gótica rió al instante.

— ¿Quieres hacer ese juego para intentar probar que no te asuste, a pesar de que sea mentira?— Ahora ella enarcaba una ceja, curiosa y extrañada.

—No sólo eso, el perdedor deberá hacer la tarea del otro por alrededor de un mes –agregó mientras se cruzaba de brazos, no sin antes dejar la botella vacía al lado del monitor de esa vieja computadora.

—Ese es el Duncan que conozco –sonrió con autosuficiencia.

—Y a todo esto… ¿No deberías estar en clases de arte o eso, junto a Elvis? –La curiosidad le ganó mientras la seguía hasta la salida de la biblioteca.

— ¿Duncan Black está celoso de Gwen Collins?— Fue la respuesta burlona de ella pero el punk se quedó callado, _¿pensando en su respuesta?_ –Es broma, tonto. –Y le dio un codazo antes de salir de aquella sala. Lo bueno fue que eso lo sacó de su estado de _shock_ y lo malo fue que en realidad le dolió aunque lo disimuló bastante bien.

Sonrió levemente con petulancia al verla salir. Definitivamente, aunque ella fuese su mejor amiga desde que lo transfirieron de instituto no podía negar que tenía su encanto, a la prueba estaban todos los chicos que gustaban de ellas en el instituto y los que le publicaban cosas en su muro de facebook pero _la competencia hace al juego más entretenido, ¿no?_

—_Duncan Black, definitivamente tienes muy buen gusto –_se felicitó mentalmente, y siguió en sus cavilaciones.

— ¿Te vas a quedar todo el día en la biblioteca o vas a venir conmigo a la pizzería?— Y puso las manos en sus caderas mientras apoyaba su mentón en su hombro para verle.

—Pizzería contigo toda la vida, muñeca. –Y burlón como siempre caminó hasta ella luego de haber _contemplado_ la parte de atrás de la de mechones azulados.

— ¿No crees que Chris te diga algo por no llevarle el trabajo que _debiste hacer hace más de un mes_?

—Recuerda que es McLean... Sólo me dirá algo haciéndose el gracioso y me dará un castigo como lo hace siempre. —El de mohawk verde se encogió de hombros mientras caminaba con las manos en los bolsillos y miraba el color del techo que, por cierto, deberían haber pintado por última vez hace 20 años, calculó.

Gwen sonrió de lado ante la actitud de su amigo antes de codearlo y reírse un poco de las actitudes de Chris... Bajaron el ruido de las risas al recordar que _deberían estar en clase y no en camino a la pizzería _pero eso duró poco. Casi pasando 5 segundos en silencio y viéndose como jugando al _serio_ volvieron a estallar en carcajadas sin darse cuenta que alguien que salía del baño los veía con una sonrisa burlesca.

* * *

**_Holass de Nuevo, si es que siguen aquí!_ Lo sé, muy corto. Estaba pensado para ser un drabble diferente pero tuve una idea y... Zaz! Longfic de 8 chaps xP**

**A ver que sale de este proyecto x) Se aceptan críticas destructivas, constructivas (?) y lo que quieran poner en un review xP**

**Well, me voy yendo! Besoss y Grazz Por Leer!**

**='^.^'= Nyaaaaaw!  
¿Dejas un Review?  
+ Reviews = Actualización + rápida! **


	2. ·Día 1·

**Disclaimer: TD series **no **me pertenece, esto lo hago sin fines de lucro y porque estoy aburrida... Blah, blah, blah.**

_**Hello Everbody! **_**Sí, este chapter lo debí subir la semana pasada pero hey! estuve en Bs As y no tenía mi nb para poder subirlo =/ y además ando re a full (atareada) con varias cosass que en fin, a nadie le importan ya que estan para leer el chap :P (o eso supongo ); y por cierto, Muchísimas Gracias por los Reviews =D**

**·Advertencia********»** Sólo una 'mala palabra' al comienzo del chap ^^ y luego emm... Nada más por ahora.

**·Aclaración********» **La medicina mencionada es real :P lo que está en itálica (_asíp_) vendría siendo un flashback.

**Sin nada más con que retrasarlos... ¡A Leer!**

* * *

·**D**ía **1·**

Clonazepam, así se llamaba esa _mierda_ que se había tomado por la culpa de su mejor amiga pero en fin, ¿Quién le mandaba a ser tan estúpido para decirle que sí?

Antes de comenzar las clases ella lo había visto hablar con Heather y Lindsay en los corredores. No estaba celosa ni nada, ella misma estaba hablando con Trent, _el chico cliché_ que le gustaba desde que comenzó el curso.

Desde ambas partes había miradas retadoras, de ese tipo de _'Mira con quien estoy'_ y del _'Ja, y mírame con quienes hablo' _y así. Su contacto visual sí que tenía ventaja, más a la hora de exámenes.

Un guiño de parte de Duncan se hizo presente (el cual era normal ya que siempre era un gesto burlón o para decir 'Okey' o 'Sí, te vi'), pero lo más sorprendente fue el beso que le mandó al instante, con un 91% de aire meloso. Ambas animadoras se quedaron perplejas ante aquel acto, después de todo nunca lo habían visto ser así.

— ¿Donald está con Gretta? Pensé que le gustaba Connie –le comentó Lindsay a Heather pero su voz la oyeron los demás que pasaban por ahí y que ya comenzaban a cuchichear sobre ello.

La gótica sintió un leve escalofrío pero no de esos que te dan frío, fue uno cálido… En otras palabras, la chica aún sorprendida se sintió muy rara por la idiotez de Duncan. Trent cerró su casillero con fuerza y bufando disimuladamente, _otra vez Duncan acaparaba la atención de Gwen. _Aquel ruido la sacó del trance.

— ¿Así que sales con Black?— Desviando la mirada le preguntó el pelinegro. La de mechones parpadeo un par de veces ante la idea, _no sonaba del todo mal_ pero eran salidas como amigos. Así lo reconocía ella pero no sabía sí Duncan compartía esa idea.

—Como amigos –dijo en voz alta, seria y segura.

Otra vez el punk de cresta verde acaparó la atención de los presentes ya que comenzó a reírse fuerte y roncamente llevándose las manos a su abdomen.

— ¿Y a este que le pasa?— Heather apoyó una de sus manos con pompón en su cadera derecha mientras enarcaba una ceja.

—Quizás tomó algo que le hizo mal –'pensó' Lindsay —, una vez mi hermana Paula tomó un jugo de remolacha que le preparó su nutricionista y pasó como una semana en el ba… —Y al darse cuenta de lo que decía era un supuesto secreto de hermanas se llevó las manos a la boca cuando calló. La pelinegra rodó los ojos con cierta indiferencia. Duncan abrió los ojos sorprendido (pero aún seguía con las risas) al recordar entonces el famoso _medicamento_ que le había dado su amiga. Con calma dejó de reír limpiándose con un dedo la lagrimilla que tenía en el ojo izquierdo y dejando luego la sonrisa burlona que le era tan característica.

—Gwen, te asuste –sonrió con orgullo mientras la señalaba.

Sí, maldito Clonazepam. Esta vez lo pensó Gwen. El de mohawk verde sonrió petulante al ver que su amiga se había creído la media excusa de porque lo había hecho.

* * *

—_Duncan, ¿recuerdas que te dolía la cabeza hace rato?— Como costumbre caminaban por los corredores vacios. ¿Su excusa ahora? La clase de historia con Chris los aburría ya que, cuando olvidaba su temario con los temas del año comenzaba a hablar de su vida, de lo famoso que llegó a ser y de cómo terminó siendo un mísero profesor; y debían preparar su broma._

—_SÍ, ¿y eso qué?—Preguntó con desgana mientras se encogía de hombros._

—_Tengo unas pastillas aquí en mi bolso…_

— _¿Anticonceptivas?— Y el golpe de Gwen no se hizo esperar. Ella disimuló el sonrojo agachando la cabeza un poco más de lo necesario 'buscando esas famosas pastillas', Duncan por su parte se sobaba al brazo. ¿Quién diría que alguien tan pequeña como lo era ella pegara tan fuerte? –Toma, mi madre ya no las necesita pero cuando las tomaba le sacaban el dolor de cabeza y la 'relajaban' al poco tiempo de tomarlas –le explicó brevemente mientras le pasaba un blíster._

—_Clonazepam— leyó mientras giraba la caja, casi analizándola. — ¿Qué tipo de cosa es esta?— Y luego enarcó su única ceja._

—_Es un ansiolítico, no veneno –respondió burlona al ver la mueca de él mientras sacaba rápidamente el celular de el bolsillo de su campera negra. Siempre que estaba en escapada lo tenía en vibrador. Una vez en con este en mano comenzó a escribir un mensaje de texto. El punk gruñó al ver la sonrisa tonta que puso ella, obviamente el 'supuesto músico perfecto' (quizás era un prejuicio, o celos, pero no se fiaba de cómo era Trent) le habría preguntado por su ausencia de ayer._

—_Bien, comencemos –bufando relajó su hombro derecho para que su mochila cayera sin más, Gwen guardó su celular y comenzó a buscar las cosas en su bolso de Jack Skellington, papel, cola de pegar (cascola, pegamento), unos pinceles, tintas y demás; dejándolas en el suelo._

—_Me siento como en ese programucho de Art Attack –comentó Duncan bostezando –solo falta que aparezca esa cosa parecida a una palmera que habla y estaré seguro que estamos en el._

— _¿Ves Disney?— Sin dudarlo lo preguntó asombrada y a punto de reír._

—_Mi hermano lo vio una vez en mi cuarto pero como me habían castigado por la última broma 'grave' me tuve que quedar ahí y verlo. –La chica sin creerle una sola palabra se largó a reír al imaginarse la escena. –Una cosa, no intentes hacer nada de eso en tu casa que no te sale –comentó al ver que la chica seguía riendo y tomando parte del papel de diario y cinta adhesiva que había en el suelo. _

* * *

Los alumnos poco a poco iban ingresando a su última clase del día luego de que hubiese sonado la campana, otros estaban esperando en la puerta mientras tomaban alguna bebida, comían algo o simplemente no tenían ganas de entrar y estaban afuera hablando.

—… Y Tom comenzó a tomar de pronto –le hablaba un rubio a un castaño que asentía con la cabeza y fingía estar interesado en su historia—, viejo, esa noche juré no volver a retar a nadie a beber tanto–río recordando aquellos momentos en la fiesta de su casa aunque seguía sin entender como había aparecido todo ese caos 'de repente' cuando se despertó del sofá con resaca.

—Que sorprendente, Geoff, te felicito –le comentó un morocho sentado en su correspondiente lugar con algo de arrogancia. El susodicho sonrió sin entender lo que Noah pretendía.

—Black, Collins, entren de una vez si es que esta vez lo harán. –La profesora Manson no era la mujer que tenía más paciencia y tolerancia del mundo y de eso estaban todos seguros. Ella los miraba seriamente mientras con sus uñas postizas de color rojo golpeteaba su escritorio, esperando.

—Rulos inquietos nos llama –le dijo Duncan por lo bajo a la chica, por suerte el efecto de la pastilla le duró un par de horas, ella suspiró y pesadamente entró al aula seguida de él. Los murmuros no se hicieron esperar gracias al rumor que se encargó de esparcir Heather, y de lo que Alejandro 'inocentemente' comentó al salir del baño el día anterior.

La Reina Abeja soltó su bolso Louis Vuitton (en donde, raramente cabían casi todo lo que necesitaba para 'estudiar') de inmediato con mueca de asco y horror junto a un grito sumamente agudo. Casi nadie de los presentes entendía que sucedía y se empezaban a comentar que posiblemente había pasado.

— ¿Qué demonios sucedió, Brooke?— En tono severo vio el bolso muy cerca de la pared— ¡Y silencio todos, ahora!— La profesora se paró de su asiento tan seria y molesta que todos callaron (y contradiciéndose al haberle hecho una pregunta a su alumna). Aunque fue por poco tiempo ya que Lindsay hizo algo similar a lo que hizo su 'amiga'.

— ¡Una fea y asquerosa cucaracha!— Gritó a la vez que se paraba en su asiento, completamente aterrada y asqueada.

Gwen fingió leer un libro de diseños abstractos para evitar reírse, Duncan pensaba como hacerle una broma a Trent mientras le veía hablar con DJ (también con el mismo motivo de Gwen) mientras que Heather iba en busca de su bolso haciéndoles creer a los demás que estaba molesta por ser mandada por su profesora a que supieran que en verdad sentía repulsión y algo de miedo.

'Molesta' se agachó levemente para abrir su bolso y notar que lo que pensó que era un dedo cortado y ensangrentado era ¡de mentira!

— Richardson, deje de exhibirse y vuelva a sentarse en su asiento–le exigió al notar que la rubia seguía parada en la silla —¿Y bien, Brooke?— Con cierta arrogancia enarcó una ceja la profesora de Español esperando la contestación de Heather, la cual hizo una mueca de vergüenza que fue tapada gracias a su largo cabello. No diría jamás que se asustó por algo falso. –Si no es nada importante toma y bolso y vuelve a tu asiento en este mismo momento.

—Sí, Beth, el director escuchará esto –le respondió Courtney mirando la escena con molestia, ¿Quién se creía esa profesora para tratarlos así?

—Priston, ¿acaso quiere compartir algo con el resto de la clase?— Se acomodó en su asiento por enésima vez, Manson. Duncan y Gwen esperaban algo con muchas ansias.

Antes de que la trigueña pudiera abrir la boca para defenderse correspondiente toda la clase pudo ver, casi como si fuera en cámara lenta a la arrogante profesora caer de su silla. Sin importarles nada, toda la clase estalló en risas al segundo hasta que pasado unos minutos Courtney preguntarle a la mujer de alrededor cuarenta años si estaba bien.

Después de todo, todas las bromas no tenían porque ser para asustar a alguien pero el marcador quedaba parcialmente: **G**wen **1**; **D**uncan **2 **aunque claro, esos eran los resultados parciales de ese día.

* * *

_**Holass de Nuevo! **_**Well... No tengo mucho que decir ya que esto estaba escrito hace tiempo y... De vaga no lo subí . Por cierto, los efectos del Clonazepam cuando uno no los necesita y los toma por primera vez son más o menos como lo que le paso a Duncan (Lo digo por experiencia propia ^^) y puess... Ojalá les haya gustado como quedó la cosa =D.  
Subiré el siguiente chapter cuando organice lo que tengo que hacer; así podré subir toooodas (o la mayoría) de contis que debo :)**

**Creo que eso era todo así que... Besoss!**

**=^.^= Nyaaaaaw!  
¿Dejas un Review?  
+ Reviews = Actualización + Rápida xD **


End file.
